


Heart Race

by longleggedgit



Series: Beat Like Mine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama visits Hinata in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Race

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely self-indulgent sequel to [Beat Like Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4650786) and contains what might be the longest...sex scene...I've ever written...wow
> 
> It also contains absolutely GORGEOUS (and safe for work!) art by [reallycorking](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/), who is an absolute saint because she betas for me AND encourages me AND ALSO DOES AMAZING ART/FIC COLLABORATIONS WITH ME?? What have I done to deserve this. Please check out her art even if you don't read the fic.
> 
> Fic title comes from [another Lucy Michelle song](https://soundcloud.com/lucymichellemusic/01-heart-race-mp3), just to keep things consistent. :)

There are hardly any signs in Japanese in the Chicago airport. Kageyama squints at the scrolling English announcement on a digital screen above, but can't manage to sound it out fast enough before it disappears. He hikes his backpack up higher on his shoulders and scans around for some other means of discerning where his flight's baggage claim might be. There are Japanese translations for "Toilet" and "Terminal 5," which are among the few words he would've had no problem reading in English, but nothing more helpful than that. He checks his phone for the time and his stomach does an unpleasant flip; it's already ten minutes later than he and Hinata planned to meet.

 _Just ask somebody for help if you get lost! Americans are really friendly!_ Hinata had told him the night before. 

Kageyama glances over his shoulder. The guy to his left is about 200 centimeters tall and has a beard that looks like something might be nesting in it. He doesn't seem friendly at all. Unthinkingly, Kageyama wrinkles his nose in disgust, then has to turn quickly away when the guy almost catches him staring.

As he's pretending to find something very interesting on his phone, Kageyama hears the welcome sound of Japanese to his right. His head jerks up and he spots two older women he thinks he recognizes from the airplane.

"Excuse me," he says, jogging toward them. "Do you know where the baggage claim is?"

Both women seem to think there's something exciting about the question; they titter a little and whisper something that sounds alarmingly like "handsome" while Kageyama shifts anxiously and adjusts the straps of his bag. 

"Of course, dear, we were just headed there too. You can follow us!"

Kageyama mutters an embarrassed thanks and starts to follow them, at a pace about three times slower than he'd like to be walking. His heart is already beating fast and his hands are sweating at the prospect of meeting Hinata for the first time in almost three months; he hadn't exactly been planning on showing up escorted by two old ladies, but he'll do whatever it takes. And anyway, it's probably still preferable to speaking English.

"Are you meeting someone special in Chicago?" asks one of the women as they step onto a down escalator. Kageyama blinks at her, annoyed to feel his face growing hot. 

"Don't embarrass him, Natsuki," the other woman chides, but both are watching him with eager smiles.

Kageyama realizes he's standing on the wrong side of the escalator and uses the time it takes to step right to clear his throat.

"Uh. Yeah," he says eventually, staring down at his shoes when they start to titter again.

"Good for you," says Natsuki.

Kageyama just grunts and wonders why he feels like smiling, just a little bit.

As they approach the bottom, Natsuki's friend points to a luggage carousel just off to the right. "There it is, dear, number eight—"

But Kageyama isn't listening anymore.

"Thank you very much," he says in a rush, darting out from behind them to hurry down the last few steps. 

Hinata is next to the carousel. His hair—still a bright beacon in a crowd, even in America—is sticking up more than usual, like he's been running restless hands through it, and his forehead is wrinkled into a concerned frown. The frown fades the moment he spots Kageyama.

Kageyama hadn't even realized he was running. Hinata, too, is absolutely racing to meet him, and as the distance between them closes, Kageyama has to force himself to a quick halt before they crash into each other.

They end up crashing anyway. Hinata hits him with a loud, solid _WHUMP_ , his arms looping tight around Kageyama's waist, and Kageyama buries his face in Hinata's hair and pulls him as close as possible.

"You're late," Hinata says, although it's hard to understand him when his mouth is full of Kageyama's shirt.

"Sorry," Kageyama says. He can't say anything else without risking his voice going unsteady, so he just closes his eyes and breathes in Hinata's smell.

"I missed you," Hinata says, still muffled. His hands twist in Kageyama's shirt and Kageyama breathes very deep.

"You too," he exhales. Definitely unsteady. 

Hinata loosens his grip and steps back, forcing Kageyama to face the very real challenge of making eye contact. 

"Your flight was okay? And customs?" Hinata asks. 

"Yeah."

"Do you have a suitcase?" 

"Just the backpack."

Natsuki and her friend pass by. They're both looking directly at Kageyama and Hinata and giggling even more than before, so much so that Hinata glances over, just in time for Natsuki to offer a friendly little wave.

"Who are they?" he asks.

"They were in my row on the flight," Kageyama lies. "Can we go?"

Hinata smiles. "Yeah," he says, and he takes Kageyama's hand and leads him away from the carousel.

Kageyama can hear Natsuki and her friend's voices following them all the way to the exit, but they mostly sound delighted, and either way he's not really worried.

 

Kageyama wakes up at 4:30 his first morning and can't go back to sleep. Hinata's mattress is too soft; Kageyama's back hurts, and the bed is lofted so high that if he sits up all the way he'll hit his head on the ceiling. Still, none of it feels like too much of an inconvenience when he's sharing a bed with Hinata. He rolls onto his side and cautiously presses his chest to Hinata's back. Hinata's butt has been digging into his side for almost the entire night, and Kageyama is worried if he shifts any other way he'll fall right off the bed. 

Despite his efforts not to wake Hinata up, Hinata almost immediately stirs, mumbling something incoherent and reaching a hand behind him to pat Kageyama's hair. Kageyama presses his nose to Hinata's neck and slips arms around his waist.

"Mm," Hinata says. "What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep."

He mumbles something in reply, which Kageyama doesn't catch. "What?"

"It's not a dream, right?" Hinata repeats, voice still sleep-addled but a little clearer than before.

Kageyama closes his eyes and hugs Hinata tight, just for a second. "It's not a dream."

"Mm." Reassured, Hinata drops his hand and seems to fall back asleep in record time. Kageyama doesn't, but somehow, two hours of listening to Hinata's sleep-breathing pass quickly.

When Hinata wakes up again, he rolls over in Kageyama's arms and slides leisurely hands up his chest.

"Hi," he says, pressing a kiss to Kageyama's neck.

The sudden shift from unconscious Hinata to very much awake Hinata is jarring; Kageyama's muscles tense, but he can't help but tilt his head back, allowing Hinata easier access.

"Hi," Kageyama says weakly.

Hinata starts sucking on his collarbone.

"Ah—" 

"I think about you all the time," Hinata murmurs, slipping his thigh in between Kageyama's legs. Kageyama breathes in sharply and clutches at Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata—"

"I've been thinking about—"

He cuts off at the sound of a key fumbling in the doorknob. They break apart, just in time for a curly-haired giant to burst into the room.

"GOOD MORNING!" the stranger says, followed by an onslaught of rapid English Kageyama has no chance of following.

"What—" Kageyama starts, but then the stranger is reaching up toward the loft and vigorously shaking his hand. 

"He's Max," Hinata says, sounding both exasperated and amused. "My roommate."

"What did he say?"

"Uh. He said to get up for morning practice, and we better not be doing anything . . . you know. And he said it's nice to finally meet you."

Screwing up his courage, Kageyama manages a "Nice to meet you" in his best accent.

Max drops Kageyama's hand and speaks again, grinning broadly. Kageyama doesn't understand anything this time either, except for one word—

"Boyfriend?" Kageyama repeats, glancing sideways at Hinata. Hinata's eartips go instantly red and Max starts to laugh.

"It's nothing," Hinata mumbles.

Max turns away from them and starts to root through a tall dresser for a change of clothes. Hinata sits up abruptly and crawls toward the ladder at the end of the bed.

"What did he say?" Kageyama presses. 

"Nothing!" Hinata turns and backs down the ladder, looking anywhere but at Kageyama. "We should get dressed and get breakfast."

Kageyama follows him down the ladder and obediently starts to look for a change of clothes out of his bag, but he isn't distracted.

"You call me your boyfriend?"

More than just Hinata's ears are red now. He pulls out the drawer underneath the one Max just opened, so roughly that it gets stuck halfway out and several sock balls go flying. Max starts laughing all over again.

"Is that bad?" Hinata asks, elbowing Max in the side and crouching down to pick up sock balls.

"No." Kageyama can feel a slow smile spreading across his face, the embarrassing, impossible-to-suppress kind that happens to him a lot when he gets one of Hinata's texts. "It's not bad."

Hinata finally glances over at him, and, after a short pause, he's smiling too. 

"Okayyyyyy." Max steps in between them, stuffing some shirts and underwear into a gym bag and grabbing a textbook off the bed below Hinata's. He says something else and gives Kageyama what is undeniably a wink before waving and walking out the door.

Dumbfounded, Kageyama turns back to Hinata, who looks a little flustered but is still smiling when he translates, "He says he's bringing his stuff over to his girlfriend's, so we can. Um. Have the place to ourselves for the rest of your visit."

Kageyama is pretty sure he recognized at least one word in Max's last sentence that gave it a slightly different meaning than what Hinata said, but he doesn't push.

"That's. Nice of him."

Hinata's smile turns a little mischievous. For a moment, Kageyama thinks he's going to drag him right back up to the top bunk, but instead he says, "Let's hurry so we have time to practice a little before the whole team gets to the gym." 

"Right," Kageyama says, stomach turning. He'd almost forgotten to get ready to prove himself.

 

Kevin is every single stereotype of an American Kageyama ever had, personified. He's big (193 centimeters, Hinata told him once, in an awe-filled voice that still gets on Kageyama's nerves when he remembers it), loud, blond, and relentlessly friendly. Right away, he claps Kageyama on the shoulders and greets him with a "Konnichiwa," even though it's only 7:30 a.m. Right away, Kageyama dislikes him.

"Hi," Kageyama replies in English. 

"Wow," Kevin says, blinking unnaturally blue eyes at him. Whatever he says next is lost to Kageyama, except for one very notable word: _Shouyou._

Kevin releases his shoulders and jogs over to greet someone else, and Hinata hurries to translate. "He says you look kind of cool. Or, well, maybe more like scary? Cool-scary." He beams like this is a huge honor.

"He calls you Shouyou?" Kageyama asks, trying very hard not to sound too icy.

The way Hinata flinches makes Kageyama wonder if he wasn't expecting this. "That's just how they do it here," Hinata says gently. "Nobody goes by their family name."

Kageyama knew that, of course, but still, there's something about hearing Hinata's given name come out of Kevin's mouth that spikes a twisting tendril of fury in his gut. Even he has only called Hinata "Shouyou" a handful of times.

"It sounds like 'soy sauce' when he says it," Kageyama grumbles, glaring at the floor.

Hinata laughs so hard he has to cover his mouth, and Kageyama feels some of the frost melting away. "His accent is really bad," Hinata agrees.

Kevin starts shouting and claps his hands twice, and everyone gathers in the center of the gym to begin practice. They do warm-ups for the first fifteen minutes, and for the most part, it's similar to their warm-up routine in Japan, except Kageyama thinks some of their stretches are a little weird. 

"You're doing it wrong," Hinata tells him, as Kageyama attempts to imitate whatever bendy arm thing everyone else is doing. 

"That's because it's weird," Kageyama says.

"Here." Hinata steps in and takes Kageyama's hand, folding his arm gently across his chest. "It's like—"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Kevin's voice drags Kageyama's attention reluctantly away from Hinata's touch. They step apart, and Kageyama is just about to ask what "lovebirds" means when Kevin throws a ball at him.

Kageyama catches the ball and, automatically, glares. Whatever Kevin says next seems to intrigue the other players; several of them nod or grin, and Max even gives a little cheer. And then, beside him, something in Hinata changes. The air around him feels staticky, charged with something alive, to the point that goosebumps start to rise on the back of Kageyama's neck.

"He says he wants to see what you can do," Hinata says. One glance sideways confirms that his eyes are narrowed and his mouth is curved into a smirk; he looks like he's been waiting for this moment for a hundred years.

Kageyama thinks maybe the air around him starts to go electric, too.

"Let's show him, then," he says, squeezing the ball in his hands so hard he has to remind himself not to crush it. Together, they approach the net.

They play three-on-three first. He and Hinata—along with Max, who practically begs to join them but at least proves himself to be an impressive spiker in the end—take three half-sets from Kevin's team easily. Still, Kevin doesn't stop smiling the entire time they're playing, which Kageyama finds highly irritating. 

"I told you," Hinata says after their last scrimmage, sidling up next to Kageyama while he's drinking from his water bottle.

"Told me what?"

Hinata beams. "He's good, but he's nothing like you."

Kageyama quickly finds his towel and starts to pat his face down. He doesn't want Hinata seeing just how pleased this makes him.

After a short break, they play with full teams. This time, Kageyama has to grudgingly consent to being broken up from Hinata every other game. Watching Hinata work with another setter is a special kind of torture—and Kevin isn't terrible at it, either, which is almost as irritating as his persistent smiling—but Kageyama takes comfort in the fact that, by the end of four sets, his and Hinata's team wins both times they're paired together.

The end of practice devolves into the two of them showing off their quicks over and over again, at Kevin's request. Max and several of Hinata's other teammates watch and occasionally holler in a way that Kageyama thinks is meant to be supportive, while Kevin watches from the sidelines, arms crossed, not joining in the yelling but projecting an air of something close to approval. It feels good showing off and it feels good playing with Hinata like this, both of them charged and focused, like they haven't been for too long.

Finally, after almost two hours, Kevin draws up beside Hinata—too close—and says something with an accompanying pat on the head. Kageyama just manages to refrain from throwing the ball at his face.

"Oh—we have to go," Hinata says, wiping sweat away from his brow and turning toward Kageyama. "The basketball team has the gym next."

"Okay." Kageyama nods at Hinata, but then catches Kevin's gaze and can't seem to drop it. For the briefest of moments, they stare at each other, stony and serious. Then Kevin's familiar, irritating grin is back, and as always, he's talking.

"He said we might really do it," Hinata says, once Kevin has finished his monologue and started toward the locker room. "Go pro."

Even though it sends a wave of warm pride surging through him, Kageyama only scoffs. 

"Obviously," he says. But whatever Kevin had said seemed longer than that, and while Kageyama would like to pretend he doesn't care, he can't help but grudgingly ask, "What else did he say?"

Hinata doesn't answer right away. "He said he can see why I'm obsessed with you," he answers at length, flushing and leveling steady eyes on Kageyama. 

Why Hinata decides to translate honestly now, Kageyama doesn't know, but the word "obsessed" makes him flush, too; he's probably even redder than Hinata.

"You—" Kageyama starts, faltering when Hinata takes him by the elbow and drags him toward the wall.

"Hinata!" Kageyama's back hits the wall hard and he looks quickly in the direction of the locker room. No one is left in the gym other than them, but still, the way Hinata presses up against him, hands burning on Kageyama's stomach, isn't remotely appropriate for a public space.

"You're going to let him be the only one who calls me by my name?" Hinata asks, eyes flashing.

The words do something to Kageyama's stomach, although he can't quite identify the sensation. It feels hot and twisty, like when he's jealous, but also another kind of hot and twisty, like when Hinata touches his neck. 

"No," Kageyama says, and he gathers Hinata roughly into his arms. Hinata responds readily, letting himself be pulled in, exhaling hot across Kageyama's mouth when Kageyama tilts his face in close. For a few seconds, they stay just like that, unmoving, barely even breathing. Then Kageyama can't stand it anymore. 

He kisses Hinata, hard. Hinata loops arms around his neck and kisses back, which is nice in that it brings them closer together, but still it's not quite close enough. Kageyama turns them so it's Hinata whose back hits the wall now, and Hinata makes a pleased, surprised noise but doesn't allow their mouths to break apart. The kiss gets messy fast—Hinata is always so quick to lick and bite, and Kageyama hates to get left behind. Mostly he does a fine job of keeping up, but when Hinata sucks Kageyama's bottom lip fully into his mouth and bites down, hard, Kageyama thinks he can actually feel something in his brain snap.

All his remaining breath comes out in a rush, followed by a soft " _Shouyou_ ," and his hands, of their own volition, grab onto Hinata's waist.

"Tobio," Hinata says. "Let's go back to my room."

It takes every ounce of self-control Kageyama can muster to do nothing more than nod mutely. He steps back and Hinata takes his wrist, pulling him right past the locker room and toward the exit. They could both very much use a shower, but Kageyama certainly isn't going to be the one to mention it—not when Hinata is dragging him down the gym steps and across campus in his hurry to get them home, not when the word "obsessed" is still ringing in Kageyama's ears, like a song he can't get out of his head. 

It takes them half the amount of time to get back to Hinata's dorm that it took them to reach the gym in the first place. Hinata's hands are shaking when he finally pulls his key out of his pocket and gets it into the lock, so much so that it won't immediately turn.

"Are you—" Kageyama starts, fully aware his voice is as shaky as Hinata's hands, but then the door is open and they're both tumbling inside.

"Say it again," Hinata orders, kicking the door shut. He reaches for Kageyama but Kageyama is already there, his body moving of its own accord. 

Hinata's arms slide up his back as he draws his mouth close to Hinata's ear, repeating, "Shouyou." Hinata shivers, and his fingernails dig into Kageyama's shoulder blades, so he says it again, in between pressing kisses to Hinata's neck. "Shouyou—"

"Ahh—c'mere—" Hinata's voice is a whine, and the way he's nuzzling into Kageyama's kisses is needy, even desperate, but still he leads, walking them backwards until they both fall heavily onto the bottom bunk, Hinata on his back and Kageyama on top.

"Isn't this Max's—" Kageyama starts, cutting off when Hinata grabs the back of his head and pulls him into an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss.

"Do you think about me?" Hinata asks, the instant they break apart for breath.

Kageyama has to force his eyes open, and he frowns at the question; it's getting harder and harder to process speech. "What?"

Hinata props himself up on his elbows and locks deadly eyes on Kageyama, his chest heaving and his cheeks flushed. "Tell me what you think about," Hinata says. When Kageyama only continues to frown stupidly, Hinata reaches a hand down between them. His palm cups Kageyama through his pants, and in case that wasn't making it clear enough, he adds, "When you jerk off."

" _Fuck,_ Shouyou!" Kageyama jolts, only barely managing to keep from collapsing on Hinata's chest. He presses his face to the crook of Hinata's neck and exhales. He can't help grinding into Hinata's hand, especially not when Hinata encourages it, rubbing him steadily and, with his other hand, pulling up Kageyama's shirt.

"I think about you all the time," Hinata whispers, pausing in his attentions to Kageyama's hard-on just long enough to help him pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Your hands," he says, finding Kageyama's dick again, but this time slipping right into his pants and wrapping warm fingers around him. "And your mouth—"

"Shouyou— _Shouyou_ —" Kageyama isn't trying, but now it's like he can't stop saying Hinata's given name, like it's a prayer, and if he says it enough times he'll regain some semblance of control over himself.

"I think about sucking you off," Hinata says. His hand goes still and the air goes still and Kageyama, in particular, goes very still. "Tobio," Hinata says, quietly. "Can I?" 

"You think about—" Kageyama's falters, unable to get out the full sentence. "—to me?"

Hinata laughs a little, just a puff of air against Kageyama's temple. His only answer is, "You're really hot, you know."

Kageyama has to close his eyes and process. For a long time, when he was still trying to get over what he thought was an unrequited crush, Kageyama spent his nighttime hours working very hard _not_ to fantasize about Hinata. Even after it turned out to be mutual, it's been hard to imagine anything more specific than a general idea of Hinata without feeling guilty. Now, a flood of mental images is washing over him all at once, and it's more than a little overwhelming.

"I—" he starts, losing focus again when Hinata, impatient, moves against him, kissing the side of his mouth and then his jaw. 

"Please?" Hinata asks softly.

"God," Kageyama moans, burying his forehead in Hinata's shoulder. "Yeah—yes—"

He doesn't know what to do with his body anymore. He lets Hinata direct him, obediently stripping naked when Hinata pulls at the waistband of his pants, rolling onto his back when Hinata gives his chest a gentle push. Then Hinata is bending over him, and Kageyama suddenly remembers to be mortified.

"Y-you too," he says quickly, tugging the hem of Hinata's shirt. His entire body is burning hot; he feels way too exposed, not only naked but more turned on than he's ever been in his life, his cock painfully hard and leaking. 

Thankfully, Hinata is more than happy to accommodate the request. He tears off his clothes without a hint of self-consciousness and tosses them aside, then bends over Kageyama again, leaning low to kiss him. Kageyama can feel himself ease a little as he kisses back.

"Tell me if you need me to slow down or anything," Hinata says, and then, without the slightest hesitation, he takes Kageyama's cock in his hand and drops down to settle between his legs. 

" _Ahhh_. . . ." Kageyama gasps, but manages to mostly stay put, when Hinata starts to suck at his hipbone. The sight of Hinata mouthing a wet trail across his skin while at the same time lazily jerking him off is too much; Kageyama twists his hands in the bed sheets and snaps his eyes shut, not a moment too soon.

He can feel it when Hinata's mouth gets close, breath ghosting across his dick, and then Hinata's tongue darts out against the head once, tentative. Kageyama shudders, and Hinata pauses, only for a second, before licking a bold line right up Kageyama's dick, from where his fingers are wrapped around the base to the tip. Kageyama throws an arm across his eyes, digs his heels into the mattress, and groans.

This seems to encourage Hinata, who next takes Kageyama entirely into his mouth, moving his hand to match the rhythm as he bobs his head down and up. It makes a wet, sucking sound that seems obscenely loud and filthy in Kageyama's ears. He lets out another involuntary " _Ah_ " and arches his back, trembling with the effort not to thrust. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for how good this feels—Hinata's mouth is hot and Kageyama's spine is twisting, his nerves on fire, no room for anything left in his brain except _Don't stop don't stop don't stop—_

Which is precisely when Hinata stops, pulling back with another wet sound that would probably turn Kageyama on even more if he weren't aching so hard for it already.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asks breathlessly, sliding his free hand up Kageyama's stomach. "Does it feel good?"

It's a mistake when Kageyama lowers his arm, blinking down at the sight of Hinata gazing at him from between his legs, eyes wide and spit-slicked lips almost as red as Kageyama's cock. He closes his eyes again as fast as he can, but too late; absolutely undone, he whimpers, covers his face with both hands, and nods.

He's expecting Hinata to laugh at him, but Kageyama's helplessness seems to have the opposite effect. With a speed that's almost alarming, Hinata takes Kageyama into his mouth again, massaging bruising circles into his abdomen as he jerks and sucks him off at the same time, sloppy but still perfect. Kageyama pants into the palms of his hands and stops even trying to prevent the pitiful noises that escape from him with every flick of Hinata's tongue. The pressure inside him is building steadily—Kageyama can feel himself arching higher and higher off the bed—and it's such a numbing, all-encompassing burn that Kageyama, nearly delirious now, almost forgets what it means.

"Shouyou," he breathes, realization dawning slowly, his voice raspy, "Shouyou—"

And then he's coming, and he can't do anything but drop a hand to tangle in Hinata's hair and ride it out in his mouth. 

"Oh—God—" Kageyama is shaking. He can feel Hinata swallow around him, lifts his head just in time to see Hinata wipe whatever he couldn't choke down away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry—Shouyou, oh God, I'm—"

But Hinata isn't upset. In fact, he's about as far from upset as Kageyama has ever seen him as he climbs back up Kageyama's body, forcing him flat again, kissing him hard with a mouth that tastes sharply of Kageyama's come.

"That was—" Hinata gasps, in between sucking at Kageyama's lips and tongue, "you're really, _really_ hot, Tobio—"

Kageyama can't take it. He cups Hinata's face in his hands and tries to keep up with his kisses, wishing fiercely he could respond in a way that would somehow express the mess of emotions unraveling in his chest. But words have never worked like that for him, and anyway, Hinata isn't giving him much chance to speak. He settles instead with drawing his hands down Hinata's neck and chest, worshipful, so that Hinata shivers and stills, his face screwing into an expression that's almost pained.

"Tobio—please," Hinata says, rolling his hips so his dick grinds hard against Kageyama's stomach. "I'm—"

He doesn't wait for Hinata to finish before flipping him over onto his back. Hinata easily settles into the bed, drawing both arms above his head and biting his lip as his legs fall open, and Kageyama feels his mouth go dry. He's terrified of this, terrified of not being perfect like Hinata has always expected of him, but something deeper than fear and lust is driving him now. _Obsessed_ , he thinks again, and it's dawning on him that this is what he must be; he's never been like this about anybody, can't even conceive of someone else meaning as much to him as Hinata means to him now, and that knowledge is terrifying, but maybe it's also nice, finally finding a word for it.

"Tobio," Hinata whines, making Kageyama realize he's stopped moving. 

"Sorry," Kageyama says, leaning in, kissing him on the mouth and then again on the jaw and neck. "Sorry—" He kisses down to Hinata's chest, lingering there when Hinata starts to writhe and whine again, and feels a thrill shoot down his spine when his tongue finds Hinata's nipple and Hinata immediately cries out. It's tempting to stay right there, sucking and licking and letting Hinata twist underneath him, but then Hinata grabs a handful of his hair and pulls, not gently.

" _Kageyama_ ," he hisses, reverting back to the name he's used to saying when annoyed. 

"Sorry," Kageyama says, one last time, unable to help a breathy laugh, and then he's moving down again, at last sliding off the bed to kneel in front of it. 

Hinata sits up, looking confused but not displeased to see Kageyama on the floor in front of him, and Kageyama pulls him forward by the hips. It's easy this way for him to settle in between Hinata's legs, and easy for him to bend and kiss Hinata's thigh, then draw it up and over his shoulder and kiss it again. 

"Oh—" 

A glance upward reassures Kageyama that Hinata is definitely not displeased. His eyes are heavy-lidded as he watches Kageyama, his cheeks are deep red, and he's biting his thumb distractedly, like he has no idea it's in his mouth. Seeing Hinata look at him like that makes Kageyama feel braver. He closes his eyes, breathes deep, and very, very carefully takes Hinata's cock into his mouth. 

"Ah!" Hinata's heel digs into Kageyama's shoulder blade and he jerks his hips. Kageyama takes a moment to adjust, sliding his hands up to Hinata's waist to get a firm hold before taking him in deeper. Even despite the hands on his waist, Hinata thrusts again, harder this time, so that Kageyama almost chokes.

Eyes watering, Kageyama pulls back and fights not to cough. There's spit and come trailing between his mouth and Hinata's dick, and he quickly wipes it away, but when he glances up, heat flooding his face, Hinata's dark, steady eyes confirm that he saw everything. 

Kageyama clears his throat to apologize, but before he can, Hinata reaches down and brushes his bangs back from his forehead. "Sorry," he says. "It just—feels really good—"

"Fuck," Kageyama hisses. In a single, swift movement, he hikes Hinata's other leg over his shoulder and drags him even closer to the edge of the bed, suddenly enough that Hinata lets out a little yelp and falls back onto his elbows.

This time, Kageyama is prepared when he takes Hinata in his mouth, lowering his head and swallowing around his dick, taking him as deep as he can. It's not so bad when he focuses hard on keeping his throat open, and Hinata's hand scrabbling to find purchase in his hair, coupled with his rough, throaty moan, makes Kageyama think he must be doing something right.

He tries to imitate what felt good when Hinata sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down while keeping a tight suction. It's hard to get the timing right at first, but soon he's found a rhythm, and both Hinata's hands are tangling in his hair, encouraging him with a painful urgency. 

"Ah—Tobio—oh—" Hinata is getting progressively louder, which Kageyama finds almost unnervingly hot. He experiments to see how much he can influence the sounds, first by tonguing only the head—Hinata's " _Ah_ "s get an octave higher—then by jerking him off while still using his mouth—Hinata practically shouts his name—until the volume in the room is bordering on dangerous.

Kageyama pauses, about to warn Hinata they might want to keep it down for the sake of his neighbors, but as soon as he does so Hinata yanks on Kageyama's hair, thighs clenching as he begs, "Don't stop."

A now-familiar spark of arousal flares in Kageyama's gut. Obediently, he keeps going, trying to pick up the pace, and when Hinata starts thrusting again he lets it happen, able to control how deep Hinata's cock goes better now that he's using his hand too. Soon Kageyama barely has to think about anything other than staying with Hinata as he fucks Kageyama's fist and mouth, the taut line of his body drawing more and more tense and his thrusts growing more and more erratic, occasional exclamations turning into senseless babbling.

"Don't stop," Hinata says again, in between gasps, as if there were any chance of it now, "don't stop don't stop don't—ah—don't—I'm—Tobio, I—"

Kageyama knows what happens next. He braces for it, using his free hand to grab Hinata's ass, and moans his encouragement as Hinata comes in his mouth. Hinata hasn't stopped babbling the entire time, the air punctuated by helpless little _Tobio_ s and _Oh_ s, but it's quieter now as his hands loosen their grip in Kageyama's hair and his hips roll through the aftershocks. Kageyama doesn't even question it as he swallows everything, wondering how this ever seemed like such an unreasonable task when it's just Hinata, and nothing he's ever done with Hinata has felt wrong or unnatural.

When Hinata at last goes completely still, Kageyama pulls back, careful that his mouth is clean this time, and looks up. Hinata's eyes are on him, as dark and steady as ever, making Kageyama wonder with a small prick of embarrassment if he was watching him like that the entire time.

"C'mere," Hinata says, his voice barely above a whisper, brushing fingers over Kageyama's cheekbone. Kageyama crawls back onto the bed and they both fall against the pillows, curling into each other, Hinata's arms trapped between their chests and Kageyama's wrapped loosely around Hinata's waist. Hinata nudges at Kageyama's mouth with his nose and they kiss, inhaling into it at the same time, slow and deep. Kageyama wonders why his heart is still beating so fast.

"That was really," Hinata murmurs, in between slow kisses, "—mm—really good."

Kageyama's heartbeat gets even more persistent. "Yeah," he agrees.

" _You're_ really good," Hinata continues, breaking away now, making Kageyama squirm a little bit.

"Y-you too," he says, casting his eyes downward. 

"I love you," Hinata says. 

Kageyama's eyes snap right back up to meet Hinata's, and he can feel his throat constricting at Hinata's easy smile, wondering with no small amount of awe how he can make that sound so effortless.

"I love you too," Kageyama mumbles, trying not to be too offended when Hinata laughs.

"You sound so mad," he says, twining his legs together with Kageyama's. 

"I'm not—"

"Are you still jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," Kageyama snaps. Hinata laughs even harder, but kisses him apologetically, and after an annoyed moment Kageyama gives in and kisses back.

 

Kageyama would have been happy to spend the rest of his visit in Hinata's dorm room. But, unsurprisingly, the time passes much too fast, and Hinata, of course, has other plans. 

"You can't go back to Japan without even seeing anything in Chicago," he reprimands, reminding Kageyama with an unhappy twinge that they will be saying goodbye again soon. _Only for two more months_ , Hinata had reassured him the night before, and recalling this helps Kageyama relax a little.

"All right," he says. "Where are we going?" Which is how they end up on an expedition to see something called "The Bean," along with Hinata's entire Chicago volleyball team, on his last full day in the country.

"Well, it's not actually called a bean, but that's what it is," Hinata tells him, looping his arm through Kageyama's and pulling him closer as they walk away from the train station, probably trying to steal his body heat. Chicago is, in Kageyama's opinion, unreasonably cold and windy.

"Why would anyone make a statue of a giant bean?" Kageyama lets Hinata twine their gloved hands together, forcing himself not to think about Hinata's teammates watching from behind, and leans into Hinata's shoulder just a little bit.

"I dunno, but don't ask Americans that, they get really weird about it."

As if taking cue from the word "Americans," Max steps draws up beside them on the sidewalk, grinning and nudging Hinata in the side. He says something Kageyama doesn't bother trying to decipher, waiting instead for Hinata to translate, with a long-suffering sigh, "He wants to know if he's invited to our wedding."

Kageyama scowls a little, but can't bring himself to direct it at Max; he's had difficulty looking him in the eye ever since they did unspeakable things to his bed sheets. "Tell him no," he says.

"You tell him no," Hinata says. "You need to practice English at least a little bit too, you know!"

"I don't if I have you," Kageyama says, only realizing too late what he's said. He feels his face grow hot and sees, when he finally dares look, that Hinata's eyes have gone wide and kind of sparkly, like they sometimes get right before a tournament.

Max says something again, and this time Kageyama is grateful for the interruption.

"What did he say?" Kageyama asks quickly.

Hinata takes a moment to respond, continuing to gaze at Kageyama with unsettling intensity before at last facing forward again. "He said the park is—ah, it's there! You can see it!"

Kageyama follows Hinata's outstretched finger and sees something very silver and very bean-shaped standing tall in a park a little over a block away. Max says something fast and enthusiastic, and Hinata, apparently in agreement, drops Kageyama's hand and says, "Let's run!"

He and Max take off, and several of Hinata's other teammates take off after them, shouting and weaving through occasional passersby who jump to avoid getting trampled. Kageyama, still a little flustered, stuffs his hands in his coat pockets and keeps walking.

After less than a handful of steps, Kevin falls in alongside him. He says something that Kageyama forgets, in his shock at finding himself strolling alone with Kevin, to try and understand.

"Uh," he says in hesitant English, "sorry?"

Kevin chuckles, but repeats, slowly, a sentence including the words "you," "good," and "visit."

"Yes," Kageyama says after taking a few seconds to try and work everything out, praying he's correct in assuming it was a question. "Good."

Kevin just nods, smiling as always, leaving Kageyama to wonder if that's all he came over to say. They continue walking toward the park in silence, both looking ahead to where most of the rest of the team have already congregated, pulling out their phones to snap pictures in front of the Bean's mirrored surface. Hinata is jumping all over the place, inserting himself into every picture, gathering as many people as possible and trying to fit them all in one shot through sheer force of will.

"You're lucky," Kevin says, quietly but clearly.

Kageyama turns his head, taken aback as much by the words themselves as the fact that he actually understood them. Kevin is still watching everyone taking pictures, but his smile is gone.

After a beat, Kageyama says, "I know."

Kevin nods like this was the answer he was looking for. A gust of wind blows and makes them both shiver into their scarves, and then, once it's passed, Kevin smacks Kageyama on the back without warning, his grin having returned with a vengeance. He speaks again, too fast.

"Sorry?" Kageyama says.

"Tobio!" Hinata's voice carries over to them, and Kageyama looks up to see him waving his phone above his head. "C'mon, we have to take a selfie!"

Kageyama waves that he heard him, then returns his attention to Kevin, but Kevin just shakes his head and jerks a thumb in Hinata's direction. 

"Shouyou's waiting," he says. 

Kageyama doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
